Don't Say
by Animefanficgrl
Summary: Summary: This is a story about what happens when Relena gets on with her life (or so she thinks) and Heero comes around. Feelings resurface and Heero gets a tad romantic...
1. Default Chapter

Relena sat alone on the sandy beach. Days like this always reminded her of Heero. The breeze softly caressing her skin and causing little tangles in her hair. The sun shone brightly, as it always did, except clouds had caused the sunshine to dim. Funny how the weather described such a person so perfectly. Heero was sometimes the best thing to run into her life and sometimes it was that pain she wanted so much to forget.   
  
"Sit still, take a trip into my eyes  
You're unstable still to my surprise  
Be honest but never catch my lies  
Don't say you're the one who always tries'"  
  
She had gotten on with her life. If that's what you would call it. Relena had a wonderful new boyfriend and continued to live her life the way it was before. Life was kind to her after Heero had abruptly departed. Edward, her boyfriend, was sweet and very kind to her and she cared very much about him. Her friends were still the same they had been before; sometimes annoying but stuck by Relena. Yes, life was grand.   
  
But the name Heero still cause a knot in her stomach. Then again nearly everything reminded her of Heero and Relena forever had knots in her stomach. It was years since Heero left her and yet feelings never really changed. From a distance it was almost like she had gotten on with her life but to her she had lost her life. 'Oh Heero see what've you've done to me.'  
  
"Now my visions gone to hell  
I keep it in a box... with my memories  
Don't bother with me... I can't take it  
I'll be on the road with less a load  
You're feeling used..... a little bit confused"  
  
Standing up Relena brushed away the sand that had gotten on her. She walked towards the ocean and dipped her feet into the water. The icy temperature caused her to gasp but she didn't draw her feet away. After a while Relena would get used to the cold, like she did with losing Heero. Relena had grown accustomed to the lonely days and tears. But she had also learned to laugh and love. Perhaps Relena did love Edward.  
  
"Ready to go Relena?" Edward called out to her.  
  
"Almost," She replied and put on her sandles.  
  
Relena did love Edward, but not the same way she loved Heero. Somehow Heero remained locked up in her heart, no matter how much she tried to leave him behind. But Relena learned to hide these things. She had a life, and Heero was in the past.   
  
"And don't say...  
Really are you in this  
'cause I can feel you pulling away  
Not to mention all the things you'd never say"  
  
Closing the door to her apartment Relena staggered to her favorite chair and turned on the TV. Large spacious mansions didn't suit her anymore and she had excused Pagen from his "duties" of tending to her every need. Things had changed. She thought about Edward and how wonderful he had been to her lately. But everytime she thought about Edward, Heero came into view. She thought of what'd she say to Heero when she'd see him, if he'd ever come back at all. The last Relena heard of him was from Quatre who said he had left to some private place and didn't want to be disturbed. This was quite obvious and didn't serve as much of a use.   
  
A loud knock came from her door startling her. Whoever this person was sure didn't like waiting. "I'm coming!" She yelped getting up from her chair. Relena opened the door to find a strangely familiar face.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero stepped in her apartment with no resistance from Relena. He had startled her all right if not scared the living daylights from her. His hair remained windblown and unruly and his azure eyes remained cold and distant. But he had also grown taller and switched to jeans instead of spandex shorts. "Relena."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Relena managed to choke out.  
  
"I came to visit. Quatre gave me the address. I hope you don't mind."  
  
'No come right in and smash my heart into tiny pieces like before.' Relena thought. "No I don't mind."   
  
Heero ignored the forged smile she had given him. Relena sure had changed. No more pink and those annoying two bits of hair tied in the back. Instead Relena was replaced with a young woman in a bun, worn shorts and a weary smile. He walked into what he suspected to be the living room and sat down on the couch. Relena dazedly followed suit and sat in a different chair.  
  
"So how have you been Relena?"  
  
"Okay, and you?"  
  
"I've seen better days."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Heero watched as Relena stared thoughtfully out the window. This mindless chitchat bothered him. He wanted to kiss her and apologize for every stupid thing he had done, not talk like idiots acting as if nothing had happened. Relena raised an eyebrow at Heero as she caught Heero looking at her.  
  
"Relena I love you." He stammered.  
  
"More than a little bit confused about this 'n that  
Can I have back all the things we lose  
I wish it were that simple, yeah I really do  
I'll be on the road with less a load  
You're feeling used again"  
  
"You love me?" Relena repeated in disbelief.  
  
"Yes and I'm sorry for what I did to you. I really am."   
  
Relena remained silent. Heero loved him? This wasn't exactly what she needed. She was perfectly fine secretly loving him from a distance. But now Heero was only a few feet away from her and just admitted that he loved her.   
  
"You can't love me, you can't!"  
  
"Why? I thought you loved me."  
  
"Oh Heero I don't understand you! You abandon me and hurt me terribly and just when I've finally gotten on with my life you barge in here and tell me that you love me."  
  
"You've gotten on with you life."  
  
"Barely. But why can't you just leave me alone! Can't you see I'm trying to get over you! I hate you so much! I hate myself for loving you! I can't believe---"  
  
Before Relena could continue Heero gently pressed his lips over hers. The kiss caused Relena to gasp but she made no objection and put her arms around his neck. Relena ignored the phone and let the machine get it. Her knees had already turned to jello there was no use in attempting to walk over and pick it up.  
  
"Sweetie, it's me Edward."   
  
To be continued…  
  
The song's called "Are You In This." By Stroke 9, one of my favorite bands.   



	2. Don't Say (part 2)

Relena froze.  
  
"Just called because you seemed at bit down today and I was concerned. Well call me sometime okay? Love you, bye."  
  
Damn. Edward rushed back into her mind again. For a minute she could have almost forgotten him.   
  
"Whose Edward?" Heero asked pulling away.  
  
"A guy."  
  
"What kind of guy?"  
  
Relena sighed, "My boyfriend."  
  
"You have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know and why do you have to know everything about me anyway? It's not like it's any of your business."  
  
"Relena…"  
  
"Oh don't get all sentimental on me now! Stop hurting me!" Relena argued, "Why do you have to barge in just when I can almost get on with my life!"  
  
Heero watched as Relena stormed out the door. It was her turn to runaway. A single tear fell down his cheek. He brushed it away quickly. Had Heero really lost her?  
  
Walking around the small living room Heero examined all its contents. This apartment was immensely different from the old mansion Still everything was kept neat and had it's own place in the room. Relena was always a bit of a neat freak.   
  
He stopped and picked up a picture that was on her mantel. It was of her and a guy he assumed to be Edward. They were obviously having the time of their lives at what seemed to be the carnival. Storking her cheek gently Heero pondered what to do next. He had visited Relena, scared the living daylights out of her and kissed her. Heero licked his lips in rememberbrance. Putting down the picture he picked up the next one. The picture was of Heero himself. It had been taken the day Duo got "snap happy" and took pictures of everyone, whether they liked it or not. Heero was sitting and typing on his laptop that day when all of a sudden a big flash blinded his eyes. He remembered Duo's innocent grin and how he had locked Duo out of the house. Duo's whinning still rang in his ears. Turning the picture around Heero instantly recognized the handwriting.  
  
Hey Relena,  
Just thought you might like the picture. Don't worry about Heero, he'll come around.  
  
--Duo  
  
Relena stomped madly down the stairs and out the building. She couldn't have cared less about how many neighbors she awoke. The nerve of that man! Coming into her life when she wanted him to stay just where he was. Life was so much more easier just missing him and wanting him there. Relena dreamed of the day she'd meet Heero again, believing that it'd never happened. Kissing him was certainly not part of the plan.  
  
It was then she realized she'd left Heero in her apartment. But that didn't seem to matter, Heero had already broken into her heart why not her home? Collapsing into a park bench Relena buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Something wrong Miss?" Asked a kind old lady sitting next to her.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Care to explain."  
  
"Well you see there's this guy I love, I mean loved. Well you get the point. And now he's come back after leaving for so long. I've just gotten on with my life and I have a wonderful boyfriend. Now he's screwed everything up and I can't think straight! I have to chose between him and my boyfriend."  
  
"It's a terrible situation. And all I can tell you is to listen to your heart." The lady had replied and as if reading Relena's mind continued, "I know it seems hard but just stay quiet and listen. Your heart has a lot of things to say you know. Don't worry it get's easier with practice."  
  
"Thank you, I'll remember that."  
  
"Don't worry you'll find Mr. Right someday. I've been in the same situation as hard as it was on me it was still worth it at the end."  
  
"Oh really. Who would you pick?"  
  
"It's your decision. I must be off now."  
  
"Thank you for listening. It was nice talking to you."  
  
"Oh it was no problem. Take care Dear."  
  
Relena watched as the woman slowly walked away. The woman seemed so content with her life, so sure of herself. If only she could be that way. 'Listening to my heart….Hah! Easier said than done.' Who would she pick? Edward or Heero? Any normal girl would have picked Edward. He was the sweet and kind one; The one that didn't break her heart. But then there was Heero. No matter how frustrating he seemed Relena still cared for him. It was like she was emotionally bound with him.   
  
How did one listen to their hearts? Hearts didn't seem good for anything except pumping blood. And hearts didn't protect you from getting hurt. Your mind told you what the logical thing to do not your heart. Your heart let you feel things and let you get torn apart by someone you honestly cared for.   
  
"Relena?"   
  
  



	3. Don't Say (Part 3)

Part 3  
  
"Edward! What in the world are you doing here?" Relena gasped, trying to decide whether it was a good thing or not Edward was here.  
  
"I was just taking a walk and I noticed you here. What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"Relena, when someone's crying on a park bench there's usually something wrong."  
  
"You're very observant."  
  
"Of course I am." Edward smiled and put an arm around her, causing Relena to slightly flinch. "What? I don't smell that bad, do I?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I'm just not feeling so hot today. It's been hard day and I think I better be going." Relena regretfully said.  
  
"Um…okay. Bye Relena."  
  
"Good bye Edward."  
  
Relena carefully pryed herself for Edward. She had to admit she was rather distant towards him and he didn't deserve that. Heck, Edward didn't deserve her. He needed someone wonderful and perfect with bouncy hair. Not some girl who could hardly make her mind about a guy who left years ago. Relena sauntered down the street in a daze. After a visit like that from Heero it was next to impossble to try functioning correctly. Heero seemed to always have that affect on her. She did love Edward, at least she thought she did, but it didn't feel the same as to when Heero was with her. So many complicated emotions and so many decisions.  
  
"Earth to Relena." Quatre yelped in Relena's ear walking alongside her.  
  
"Hey Quatre."  
  
"No offense Relena. But you look like a zombie from some horror movie."  
  
"None taken. I feel like a zombie anyway." Relena sighed.  
  
"I take it Heero's visited you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sorry I gave him your address…"  
  
"Don't worry about it Quatre. I had to see him sometime didn't I?"  
  
"I'm still sorry."  
  
"And I still think you should stop worrying about it."   
  
"Well, you look like you could use a cup of coffee. Let's head to Blue Moon, my treat."  
  
Blue Moon was a small coffeehouse that served the best coffee in the city, at least to Quatre's opinion. The only people that were "allowed" to perform there were poets dressed in black and bands that changed their name every week. It was mostly known for its cozy and relaxed atmoshpere. Quatre was rather attached to the place and insisted on going at least every other day.  
  
Relena twisted a stem of a flower that had been put on their table for decoration. Personally she would have prefered it in a vase but it wasn't like it would have mattered.   
  
"Did anyone tell you that you fidget too much?" Quatre smiled stealing the flower.  
  
"Whatever Winner."  
  
Quatre and Relena slowly sipped their coffee. Although they had been having coffee here for who knows how long, both felt rather cautious when first consuming the warm liquid. Sighing Relena put down her mug and opened another packet of sugar. "It's not sweet enough." Quatre raised an eyebrow and took another gulp of the drink.   
  
"Relena that's the 6th packet of sugar you've added to your coffee."  
  
"It's not sweet enough. I hate having bitter coffee."  
  
"Yeah same here. But another packet of sugar you'll be bounching off that walls."  
  
"Don't worry I have self control. Sweet coffee helps me deal with…"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yeah him too." Relena admitted tapping her fingers against the hard mahogany table.  
  
"So anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Like Heero." Quatre suggested.  
  
"Why would I want to talk about him?" Relena asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Woman you're as transparent as a glass house."  
  
"You're starting to sound like Wufei."  
  
"Don't change the subject." Quatre argued grabbing the little fist she made with her hand.  
  
"Let go of me." Relena hoarsely replied standing up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"It's none of your business Quatre. I'll see you later. Please just let me be, I'll deal with this my own way."  
  
Blindly walking down the street Relena heavily sighed. Not only had she pushed away Edward but her friend Quatre as well. "Self control my ass." Relena repeated to herself. Heero had taken everything from her, her self-control, train of thought and the last bit of sanity Relena managed to keep. It was all gone. She hated Heero for that, for manipulating her mind so heavily. And the worst part was he probably didn't have a clue about it all. Everything was done almost unintentionally. Why was it that Heero had done all this to her? Still she couldn't blame him, only herself. Relena was the one who let him into her heart and let him affect her in such a way, not Heero.  
  
Relena opened the door to find the apartment without Heero. Everything was left as it was before. The whole place had been left quiet and empty. It was almost like Heero hadn't been there at all. "If only that were true." Relena thought putting her jacket away. She needed a warm bath. But before she could even make her way to the bathroom the doorbell rang.  
  
"Please don't be Heero." Relena silently prayed opening the door.  
  
Surprisingly it wasn't Heero. Just some guy in a uniform holding a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"This is for Relena from Heero." The man answered handing her the roses.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Taking the flowers inside, Relena opened the tiny card that had been perched among the roses.  
  
To: Relena  
From: Heero  
  
That was all it said. No "I love you", no "Die! Die! Die!" It was simply an immaculate dull card with a bunch of beautiful roses. Somehow the gift wasn't as wonderful with that stupid card.   
  
An hour later the doorbell had rung again. Relena sauntered out of the bathroom in her fuzzy bathrobe to answer whoever was at the door.  
  
"You again?!?"  
  
The man that had been there before sheepishly grinned and handed her the roses, "These are for you, again."  
  
"You must have the wrong address."  
  
"No I'm right. That Heero guy says that you'll be getting a dozen roses from him every hour until you decide to dump that flea infested, son of a--."  
  
"Edward it not flea infested!"  
  
"I'm sorry lady but that's what it says." The poor guy explained holding the message he was supposed to read.  
  
Relena furiously read the paper, grabbed the flowers and slammed the door at Flower Dude's (That's right he has a name. Everyone meet Flower Dude! Judging by Relena's "sense of judgement" you'll be seeing a lot of him.) face.  
  
"The nerve of that guy!" Relena fumed.  



	4. Don't Say (Part 4)

Part 4  
  
Jessica knocked loudly on Relena's door. She knew Relena was in there but the girl just wouldn't answer the door. This worried Jessica. They had been best friends for since the 6th grade and Jessica actually did care a great deal about Relena.   
  
"Just leave them at the door." Cried a small voice from inside.  
  
"Leave what? Leen's it's me Jessica. And Edward says hi."  
  
"Tell him to go suck an egg."  
  
"That isn't very nice to say to your boyfriend! I'm not helping at all am I?"  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Sorry Relena. I guess I'll leave then…"  
  
"No, just come on in. I can't keep everyone away from me" Relena sighed as she opened the door.  
  
"Damn girl you look bad!"  
  
"Gee Jess, Thanks."  
  
"I meant you were in looked kinda sad and stuff." Jessica mumbled walking in.  
  
"You want something to drink?"  
  
"Nah, I'll have a look in the fridge later though. I've been to your place before no need to be polite."   
  
"Fine then I'll just be mean?"  
  
"Exactly!" Jessica remarked glad that she got Relena to actually laugh.  
  
"So what's with all the flowers?"  
  
"Heero sent them. I'll be getting them every hour."  
  
"I pity the guy that has to deliver them." Jessica sighed shaking her head.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So what do you feel like doing?"  
  
"Shoving a nail through Heero's head." Relena admitted.  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to do that."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"It's a shame though huh?"  
  
Twisting a piece of her hair Jessica stared at the ceiling distractedly. The two remained stretched on out the couch eating ice cream. Neither talked, and that was fine. The best conversations either of them had at times required silence. It was one of those comforting silences not the kind where they felt obligated to talk.  
  
"So are you going to dump Edward?" Jessica spoke up.  
  
"No."  
  
"Than you're going to dump Heero, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Relena, you realize you can't have both of them."  
  
"I know. Don't remind me." Relena sighed.  
  
"There's no rush for picking a guy is there?"  
  
"No, but I'll run out of vases."  
  
"Screw the vases. We'll find a place to keep them all." Jessica chirped.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"You did tell Edward about all this didn't you?"  
  
"….No."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Sorry! I just thought it'd all go away or something."  
  
"I don't think it will."  
  
Relena shrugged and hugged her knees tightly, turning her into a tiny ball. It was a habit of her's since she was 5. Whenever things got too scary Relena would hide in a corner and curl herself up into a ball. Pagen would then offer a cookie and she'd tell him all about her fears. Afterwards it wasn't so terrible for being scared of something and life could go on being simple once more. Relena was afraid now, of loving Heero that much and actually leaving Edward. But Pagen wasn't there anymore with the cookies and the cookies at the store weren't as delicious. The only things that could be heard was the Mr. Clean commercial playing and the sound of the rain tapping against the window.  
  
***  
Heero walked tediously in the rain. He stood out among the people rushing from place to place and getting to their friends and family. He didn't exactly have either to go to at the moment. No one questioned why Heero had no place to rush to in such terrible weather. Everyone was simply minding their own business and getting where they need to be. But Heero prefered it that. This way no one would pity him and think of him as some poor lost guy.  
  
Wet brown hair stuck to the sides of his face in stringy clumps. His clothes had turned into sloppy rags that clung to his skin awkwardly. Despite the fact Heero was without a jacket he wasn't cold at all. He continued to stroll down the streets admiring the stores and restaurants. He thought about what Duo wrote in the back of that picture. "He'll come around." Duo was right, Heeo did come around. Too bad that when Heero did "come around" it was a little too late. 'No, it's not too late. I've waited this long to tell her I loved her and it's about time I behaved like I should have earlier toward Relena." Heero was determinded to "win" Relena back. He loved her and had the feeling he would for a long time. That had to mean something.  
  
***  
  
"I'm going to take a nap." Relena tiredly replied, "Mind staying here and answering the door?"  
  
"Sure. It's too cold to walk home anyway."  
  
Almost tripping on a magazine Relena aimlessly walked into her bedroom. Laying on her bed Relena listened to the sound of the wind and rain. As tired as Relena was she just couldn't get herself to fall asleep. So many thoughts ran through her head that it was even hard to shut her eyes. Relena's teeth chattered as she wrapped her quilts around her. No matter how many blankets she used Relena found herself still cold  
  



	5. Don't Say (Part 5)

Part 5  
  
Relena stepped out of her room and yawned. She didn't get a wink of sleep at all.   
  
"Have a nice nap?"  
  
"It was alright."  
  
"Oh yeah, I couldn't find anymore vases for I used that old fishbowl you still have. I figured we could probably stick 4 dozen in there."  
  
"That's very resourceful of you"  
  
"Thank you. You know you should really tip the Flower Dude."  
  
"Why?" Relena yawned.  
  
"Because he's cute…" Jessica grinned and immediately stood up when the doorbell rang. "Can I answer it?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Relena laughed as Jessica excited opened the door.  
  
"Hi Flower Dude."  
  
"Hey Jessica." Flower Dude flirtatiously answered.  
  
Chuckling Relena watched as Jessica and Flower Dude continued to flirt and took the flowers from his hands. Instead of a tiny white card, a large envelope was buried underneath the roses. Puzzled Relena read it's contents.  
  
Dear Relena,  
  
I love you. There I said it. I figured you might enjoy a letter after all those roses.  
  
The truth is I've always loved you, really. Even when I said I'd destroy you and attemped to kill you al those times, I positively meant to say "I love you." althought it didn't quite come out the way it was supposed to. It was like that movie "Princess Bride" and the guy keeps on saying "As you wish" when he really meant I love you. Too bad you didn't sigh when I claimed I'd destroy you like you did whenever you watched the movie.  
  
I'm sorry I was so cruel to you. I regret every single damn thing. I'm sorry I left. Even when I left you were constantly on my mind. Every second, hour and day. But just between you and me Relena I'm scared. I love you and that scares me. I'm afraid of being hurt ande even worse losing you. And I don't want to lose you.  
  
I can't undo the damage I've caused as much as I wish I could. But I can treat you the way I should have earlier. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. Relena, I love you. I love you. I love you.  
  
Always yours,  
Heero  
  
Relena tearfully put down the piece of paper. So this is how he felt about her. Jessica and Flower Dude stopped flirting and simply stared at her before resuming their **cough** activities. This settled it. Relena knew now who she really loved. Dialing the number, Relena waited for his voice. She nervously twisted the cord around her index finger.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  



	6. Don't Say (part 6)

Part 6  
  
"Edward?" Relena shakily said, "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About us."  
  
"I see."  
  
Relena took a gulp of air and sat on a stool. Breaking up with Edward was harder than she thought. She had to admit that breaking up on the phone wasn't the best idea. But knowing herself she wouldn't have been able to look him in the eye. This had to be done. Although Relena did care for Edward it was best she let him go. "I don't think it'll work out between us."  
  
"What exactly do you mean?" Edward awkwardly asked.  
  
'What do you think I mean, idiot!'  
"Um I think we should break up." Relena quivered. "It's me I'm the one who screwed this whole thing up. And with Heero…."  
  
"Wait a minute. Heero?"  
  
Swallowing some more air Relena wiped a few tears away. This was what she was afraid of; Admitting to him that she loved Heero. As much as she hated lying, Relena would have loved to say that she hated Edward or that he had cheated on her with Dorothy. But none of that was true. Edward had been nothing but kind and now she was going to go out and crush everything they had.   
  
"Yes. He came earlier."  
  
"So now you're dumping me for him."  
  
"I'm sorry Edward. Really I am. But I love Heero. You deserve better anyway. Not me."  
  
"If you loved him all along why didn't you break it off with me earlier?"  
  
"Because I'm a screwed up dimwit who didn't realize this earlier and is becoming almost as bad with this than Heero himself."  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Edward rigidly replied. "I loved you Relena. I tried my best to love you the way you were supposed to be loved. I thought I gave you everything you needed. I loved you so much. And now you return this by falling for some other guy when you claimed you didn't. You're right, I do deserve better. Good-bye Relena."  
  
Letting go of the phone Relena dropped to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Why was love always this hard? Why did so many hearts have to be broken? Running over to Relena, Jessica gave her a hug. It wasn't one of those pity hugs just the kind people gave to eachother when they needed them.  
  
With tears streaming down her face Relena sadly smiled. "You know Jessica I honestly never knew it'd be this diffcult."  
  
"It always is. So now that you've broken up with Edward what are you going to do?"  
  
"I sincerely don't know." Relena cried. "I don't know where Heero is or what he wants from me. I'm not sure if we'll be "together" or if he'll leave me like before. I haven't the slightest clue what to do or what to say. All I know is that I love Heero and I don't even know how to tell him that."  
  
"You already did." Heero smiled stepping through the unlocked door. He enjoyed the way Jessica and Flower Dude's jaws dropped and the startled look on Relena's face. Heero was always wonderful at making an entrance.   
  
"Heero?" Relena choked.  
  
"I love you Relena." Heero softly murmured and put his arms around her crying form.  
  
Relena rested her head softly on his wet shoulder. Somehow he body always fit perfectly with his. Like it was meant that way. It didn't matter that his was drenched with water she was perfectly comfortable.  
  
"Awwwwww…" Flower Dude and Jessica heavily sighed.  
  
"You guys."  
  
"Yeah Heero?"  
  
"Shut up." Heero smirked and turned to kiss Relena.  
  
  



End file.
